


Nach dem Krieg

by everlovingfluff



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, after the war, soz :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingfluff/pseuds/everlovingfluff
Summary: Link didn’t move. He couldn’t. His legs grew roots and hooked him to the ground, his head was heavy, pulling him down.The war has ended.His breathing slowed down and his eyes closed. I am still alive





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr about Link starting to drink alcohol after Leverrier died. If someone can link me to the post so I could give credits, I would be thankful.

This was a joke. It had to be one. As he looked around the field he saw bodies, beaten and broken, soaking in blood. He heard nothing, not a breath, not a single cry, nothing. The war had ended.

  
The war had _ended._

 _  
_ And he was still alive. _Why was he still alive?_ He gave his his life to this war. His past, his present, _his future_. And now there was no more war. They have lost, an inevitable end, he thought. Humanity wouldn’t die today or tomorrow or this week or the next. The end will come slowly. They will be swallowed by their own greed, by the monsters they created.

  
They tried to reedem them all. But it was not enough.

  
It was never enough.

  
Not enough exorcists, not enough innocence, not enough power, not enough _anything._

  
They have all given everything. It just wasn’t _enough_. 

  
Enough, enough, enough, genug, genug, _genug_ …. He was sure this word will hunt him forever.

  
„Link?” The man looked up to the owner of the voice. 

  
_Gold eyes._

_  
_ „Come on. There is nothing we can do anymore,” the boy set next to Link. „Letting so many people fight in a war with apostles was a bad idea. This is why I hate you humans, you always think that you can over come everything, even the wish of divinity,” Neah said with a cruel smile. „Go. There is nothing more you can do. You have run out of use.”

  
„Where are you going now?” Link asked, dazzed, still not grasping the situation. Neah looked at him and frowned. He got up and started leaving, his back facing Link’s.

  
„Wipe that hopeless look off your face, it somehow makes you look even scarier. As to where I am going? None of your buissness. If you hang around long enough maybe you will see,” Neah was getting further away . „Or maybe not! If I die tomorrow burn the body, would you? It has passed it’s expiration date anyway.”

  
Link didn’t move. He couldn’t. His legs grew roots and hooked him to the ground, his head was heavy, pulling him down. 

  
_The war has ended._

__  
His breathing slowed down and his eyes closed. _I am still alive._  
When he woke up, the room was fuzzy, a constant buzzing in his ears making him nauseous. 

* * *

  
_Curls. Burned wrist. Another one. Dark hair. Strong arms. He wasn’t the only one left._

__  
_„Link? Oh God. You’re awake! We have to call the nurse! We have to-!”  
„Johnny. Don’t,” he scanned the room and saw empty beds, there was no one there beside them. „We truly are alone.”_

_  
The other two looked at him with sad smiles._

_  
„The order is letting us get our things before they shut down everything,” Jerry said. „There is nothing left to do but wait. You are the only one left. They don’t know that you are still here. Johnny is going to his grandma’s house. I am going to get a house in America. Far away from this place. Emilia is going back to her father’s house. Reever already left. Komui was the first to leave.”_

_  
„The first?” he asked, confused._

_  
„We don’t know where he went or why,” continued Johnny. „After the news a-about, you know, he just… left. Burned all the b-bodies. He… I don’t think that we’re ever going to see him again,” his eyes became wet as his voice got quieter after every word._

_  
Link frowned._

_  
„I see. So there was no one left?”_

_  
„Well, Marie and Miranda survived a little longer. Their innocence wasn’t a part of them so they hanged on. Marie died on the operation table, Miranda on the way here. As for the others… Kanda was dust. Lenalee was… her legs were like an open wound, without the innocence to keep the blood in her body it all just flew out, same with Lavi and Timothy. Krory was a splash of blood, his body didn’t make it out of the fight. Chaoji would have been the only one alive if it weren’t for the parasites. Winters, that crazy crazy man, was still screaming when they got there, all his members cut off, died in seconds after he was found. General Klaude’s body wasn’t found, she’s declared MIA. General Froi… I would better stop. I am sorry for this. You didn’t need the extra information. I just… I can’t help myself. I keep thinking about those poor kids. You know? I was the one to give them their last meal. I always am.”_

_  
„Jerry…”_

_  
„I know what everyone has had last for dinner. Timothy ate a little cake because he said that he needed strenght. Miranda ate some salad with meat and-„_

_  
„Jerry that is enough,” Link stopped him. He reached for the man’s hand and gave it a squeeze. „You did all you could to make them happy. There was nothing more you could do. Stop.”_

_  
Jerry frowned and nodded. He got up from his chair and made his way to the door._

_  
„I am leaving tomorrow. May whatever God is up there help you.”_

_  
Johnny turned his head to Link and smiled. God, how could he smile?_

_  
„If you need somewhere to go I will be more than happy to help you. You see… maybe in an other situation you would be able to stay here, leave the Central that still exists for the protection of the Pope and live peacefully, but… The CROWs were put to enter the military so they would be under observation, you will be put to fight in any war that comes around without a say in it as you’re bound to Central by signature. Right now you guys are the only ones that have some kind of special powers. As they were scared of the exorcists, now they are scared of you,” he finished, his hands playing with the corner of Link’s blanket._

_  
„How did this happend? Shouldn’t we be under protection? Shouldn’t we be able to choose?”_

_  
„Ah… I really hoped that you wouldn’t ask that question. You see… Leverrier, as well as a huge part of the Order’s staff, died. Without his word, none of you are protected from the Pope’s orders. We managed to burn your contract thought, you can leave before they catch on.”_

_  
„Leverrier… died?” he asked. Link’s face became pale and his breathing was quick, his lungs not getting enough air._

* * *

_  
Leverrier is dead._

_  
That man is dead._

_  
Dead. Dead_. Dead. Not enough. Enough. Dead. Enough, dead. Dead, enough. Enough. Dead.

  
The same two words flew around in his brain. This week has been uneventful, but by far the worst in Link’s life. He never thought that he will be there to see the aftermath of this whole ordeal. 

  
He left the order yesterday, after his injuries were more bearable. He left every possesion behind and got away from that dammed place. Link took the first train to Germany and crashed into the first bar he saw.

  
It was packed with people. The tables were full of greasy food and huge glasses of beer. Man were laughing and screaming, a few waiters were refilling the drinks and the old pickup in the corner was producing an up beat song, the words familiar from the time he used to hide in places like this one.

  
Link took an empty sit at the bar. An old woman came in front of him and hit the table twice to make him look at her. She was short, with platinium hair and green eyes, her clothes were dirty from work, but she was smiling.

  
„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?” she asked and took a glass from under the bar.

  
„Mir egal, Hauptsache stark,” he mumbled in response, the words heavy on his tongue. Huh, it has been a while since he spoke in German.

  
„Schlechtes Tag?” she asked, obviously used to the small talk she had to make.

  
„Kann sein,” he wasn’t in the mood to talk and the bartender must have understood from the way she left with a „Komm gleich zurück,” and came back with a whole bottle. She didn’t tell him what it was, he didn’t want to know. He gave her some of the money he took from Allen’s old room and moved to a table in the corner.

  
The alchool was bitter and burned down his throat, but this was what he needed. The drink got rid of the sweetness from his tongue, earsing years of eating just candies. It was like getting purified, oddly enough. ‚ _The Bible is opposed to both strong drink and drunkenness (1 Cor. 6:9- 10 ; Eph. 5:18 ). It pronounces woes on those who drink either strong drink or who drink in excess (Isa. 5:11 ; Amos 6:1, 6 ; Micah 2:11 ). All are warned that too much alcohol is abhored by God (Amos 6:1-8 )…._ ’

  
They tried to teach them to be scared by the effects of strong drinks. He was, used to hate the thought of not being in control of his own actions, but now he didn’t care anymore. Bitter was better than sweet anyway.

  
The war had ended.

  
And he was still alive.

  
Enough.

  
Dead.

  
This was his life now. He never thought that he will be here to see the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> What can I get you? 
> 
> I don’t care, make it strong.
> 
> Rough day?
> 
> Could be.
> 
> Be right back.


End file.
